Houston County, Minnesota
Houston County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population was 19,718. Its county seat is Caledonia6. The United States Census Bureau's La Crosse Metropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Houston County (as well as La Crosse County to the east). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,473 km² (569 sq mi). 1,446 km² (558 sq mi) of it is land and 27 km² (10 sq mi) of it (1.85%) is water. Major Highways * Minnesota State Highway 16 * Minnesota State Highway 26 * Minnesota State Highway 44 * Minnesota State Highway 76 Public Airports *Houston County Airport Lakes The following lakes are located within the Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge. *Blue Lake *Hayshore Lake *Lawrence Lake *Target Lake Adjacent counties *Winona County (north) *La Crosse County (northeast) *Vernon County (east) *Allamakee County (south) *Winneshiek County (southwest) *Fillmore County (west) Demographics data.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,718 people, 7,633 households, and 5,411 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (35/sq mi). There were 8,168 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (15/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.47% White, 0.31% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 0.51% from two or more races. 0.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 43.1% were of German, 29.6% Norwegian and 7.5% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 7,633 households out of which 34.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.10% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county the population was spread out with 27.20% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,680, and the median income for a family was $49,196. Males had a median income of $32,557 versus $22,158 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,826. About 4.20% of families and 6.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.40% of those under age 18 and 11.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns in Caledonia.]] † a small part of La Cresent’s area extends into Winona County. See also *Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge External links *Houston County *KNEI 103.5 FM-Real Country ---- Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Houston County, Minnesota